Bulletproof
by Madam Berserker
Summary: Uhhh...O.0 I guess it could be considered Crawfie centric..though there isn't POV's..does that count? o_o;


Bulletproof Warning: None as of now Spoilers: Pfft, highly unlikely... By: Madam Berserker Disclaimer: Omg I don't own these beautiful bishounen ::wails:: nor do I own this song it's The Neilds - Bulletproof ^o^; /....\ = thoughs //....\\ = telepathy (..Where..when..whatever)  
  
*You can't hurt me*  
  
*Not while I'm here in my little room*  
  
*There's nothing here but scenery*  
  
*And a lovely ocean view*  
  
*I never bleed*  
  
*I'm stronger than Superman*  
  
*I'm made of steel*  
  
*Yes I am, yes I am, yes it's true*  
  
*I'm bulletproof*  
  
A light breeze seemed to blow through the large open doors of the balcony straight into the bright hotel suite of the schwarz leader, Brad Crawford. Takatori seemed to have -insisted- Brad went alone on a vacation, especially after the lasttime schwarz had gathered within the office of Takatori and shown their "true colours" so to speak and so soon after their last mission.  
  
*Once I was feeble*  
  
*A sobbing tin man with a rusty heart*  
  
*Even a letter could make me crumble*  
  
*Now I collect them and I burn them whole*  
  
*I never bleed*  
  
*I'm stronger than Superman*  
  
*I'm made of steel*  
  
*Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am*  
  
*And I'll tell you the truth*  
  
*I'm bulletproof*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"So..how are we going to dipose of the kittens?" the nasaly sounding german questioned, a hand in his coat pocket while the other held a well shined gun.  
  
"Hmm..let me see if I can get a vision.." Crawford smirked, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.  
  
"SHI-NE!" the hot tempered Weiss leader yelled, charging towrds Crawford, his katana held high, but in the knick of time, the precog side stepped, barely brushing past his german conrad.  
  
"Schu...duck.." was the only thing Crawford said, but Schuldig, not intently listening to his boss, was busy making eyes towards a certain weiss playboy, was knocked over with such a force from a flying body, Bombay to be exact.  
  
Unfortunatly for the precog, his powers hadn't prepared him for what happened next, a rather hard punch was sent but instead of landing to his neck, it came right between his shoulders. Slowly Crawford turned to look at Aya and sneer, sending a hard blow of his own, and backing it up as the first throw was dodged by a swift kick to trip the Weiss leader.  
  
(Back in Takatori's office)  
  
"I can see, you boys had quite the time with Weiss, but I also can see they are not dead..." Takatori frowned staring at the paper before him, looking up towards Crawford who was infront of his teammates  
  
"Yes well, I can assure you Mr. Takatori, they will be taken care of.." Crawford said in a rather business like tone.  
  
"Yeah well if Mr. I-can-see-into-the-future, would tell me things a little sooner, maybe I wouldn't get bashed with chibi's so often." Schuldig said snidely, taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
"Omi isn't a chibi..." Nagi piped up rather defensively for his friend, glaring at Schuldig the best he could. Only to get a rude laugh in his face.  
  
"My my testy tonight are we Nagi-kins? Maybe you should go get laid by him again,, you're getting bitchy." the german said snidely again, his emerald eyes darting towards Crawford and Takatori's faces, seeing a satisfying look of utter shock.  
  
"I don't not get laid by Bombay!" the prodigy shot back rather fiercely, turning on his heel, his face purple with anger as he slammed out of Takatori's office.  
  
/What did I do to deserve this..?\ Crawford thought to himself, rubbing his temples. //It comes with the package deal..\\ the german invaded the americans thoughs. //Out of my head, Guilty.\\ Crawford shot back mentally ending the conversation right there.  
  
"Hrm, yes well..here Mr. Crawford.." Mr. Takatori said sliding a stack of cash towards Crawford. "Get that boy of yours some help before he takes out all of Tokyo."  
  
(On the way home, in the car)  
  
"I still can't believe Takatori gave you -THAT- much money, just to get help for the chibi back there." the german stated, peering in the rear view mirror at Nagi.  
  
"I still can't believe we actually walked out of there alive, especially from that comment you made of Nagi and Bombay.." Crawford snapped, folding his arms and looking out the window rather displeased with the world, why, oh why did he have to have such a dysfunctional team.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
The Oracle, clad in nothing more then a thick white robe, black coffee up in hand and a newspaper tucked under his arm, strolled out onto the balcony. Taking a seat upon a well padded chair beneath a large striped umbrella, he set his coffee down and unfolded the paper, enjoying the morning to himself, no annoying german strolling around complaining about this or that, no young japanese boy rushing around getting ready for school, and no insane irishman, ranting well into the wee hours of the morning, and last but not least, fresh coffee every morning!  
  
*Once I was feeble*  
  
*A sobbing tin man with a rusty heart*  
  
*Even a letter could make me crumble*  
  
*Now I collect them and I burn them whole*  
  
*I never bleed*  
  
*I'm stronger than Superman*  
  
*I'm made of steel*  
  
*Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am*  
  
*And I'll tell you the truth*  
  
*I'm bulletproof*  
  
Author Note: ...o.o uhhh..some people might think "what's this song have to do with anything?" well..heheheh I heard it and then thought..matching each WK person with it, and not once have I ever seen or heard of Crawford getting hurt and such ^^; so thus he made a perfect candidate..o_O somehow and the whole "You can't hurt me thing" well..who can hurt him? especially when he sees visions of the future ^^; I'll probably write more chapters..._ yunno Crawfie's return to his team. :D 


End file.
